


Хорошая девочка

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Его лучшая работа...





	Хорошая девочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498358) by hearts and stars. 



Он напевал мелодию, аккуратно сшивая плоть длинными белыми пальцами. Хриплые стоны заставили Его улыбнуться и ласково погладить Её по голове.

— Хорошая девочка, — пробормотал Он.

Она смотрела на Него пустыми глазами.

Она должна стать Его лучшей работой. Его шедевром с кожей как у фарфоровой куклы, с одеждой из кружева и оборок.

Она будет прикасаться к Нему, любить Его. Вечно. Она будет смеяться, петь и танцевать, когда Он прикажет. И улыбаться, постоянно угождая Ему.

Хрип вырывается из полузакрытых губ, однако Он лишь усмехается и утихомиривает Её.

Ещё один шов и… готово.

Поначалу Ей было тяжело решиться на предательство деревни, и когда Она наконец осуществила задуманное, обманув близких, то пришла к Нему, приняв предложение отныне быть связанной нитями.

Он наряжает Её в изящные платья и белые перчатки и кружится с Ней по комнате.

— Мастер. Танцует. Со. Мной, — говорит Она, оживая и улыбаясь.

И Он улыбается Ей в ответ. Определённо, Она — одна из Его лучших работ.

Он подводит Её к зеркалу и напоминает, что с Ним Она никогда не состарится и не умрёт. Она навсегда останется молодой и красивой.

Он обрабатывает Её кожу химическими веществами, наслаждаясь пронзительными криками и агонией. Её плоть никогда не будет разлагаться.

По ночам, когда Она спит, слёзы всё ещё текут по Её щекам. И Она пытается говорить, хотя из-за языка, связанного проволокой, уже не способна полноценно выражать мысли и общаться.

— Я люблю тебя, моя вишенка. Моя маленькая… Сакура-чан.

Она, покорно улыбаясь, поднимает голову и смеётся металлическим смехом.


End file.
